Currently, there are very few Man-Portable Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) that can effectively identify and neutralize light-armored targets or Improvised Explosive Devices (IED) with energetic warheads while minimizing collateral damage. The lack of such tactical capabilities constrains the warfighter's ability to function in an urban environment where the targets might be in areas where the potential for civilian casualties is relative high. This Lethal UAV program is a first step toward achieving a solution to such needs.
In current combat methods, Remote Robot Systems (RRS) may be fielded to various degrees to replace humans for surveillance, reconnaissance or patrol operations in hostile areas. Armed Forces utilize many RRS types with cameras that, each or together, are capable of identifying hostile targets. However, currently such RSS systems are not equipped to then also eliminate such dangerous targets. Often then, human soldiers must still put their lives at risk to destroy these targets after the targets have been identified by RRS or by drones. This remains as a great risk to human life. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a lethal drone that, during the same mission can both identify a hostile target and also then be activated to attack for aim of defeating that target. There is also a need to decrease total response time for attempting to destroy such targets through such RSS systems, and also to meet safety requirements.